bigbrotheronlinegame12fandomcom-20200214-history
Abbed
Season 13 Abbed started off the game trying to lay low, but not too low. He had played this game previously and did horribly (evicted first) so he decided he knew he wasn't good at the game and would just make it as far as possible and have fun The twist came as a shock to the housemates. Abbed quickly found out a way to vote extremely fast (make like ten tabs on google chrome) and because the votes were anonymous he thought it'd be funny to tell everyone he was giving them votes. The only person that Abbed actually gave his votes to were himself and Corey, because he thought it'd be funny to get an active evicted instead of an inactive. The plan worked and Abbed got John evicted, and shockingly to him he had won HoH with over 1000 votes. At this point Abbed realized that his laying low strategy wouldn't work out and he'd already been too social with the housemates (a lot of them voted for him to be HoH). So he decided that he'd be social from the start, and just roll through the game not targetting anyone or doing anything to piss anyone off. This isn't a good strategy especially if you're someone like Abbed. Liz also won HoH (whom Abbed also decided to tell he was voting for) and this began the ETS alliance, with her, Chas and Dashon. Abbed was in a bunch of alliances at this point and didn't think much of it, he just thought that they'd all die out as the season went on and he'd forget about them. Liz nominated Andrew and Dakota for eviction (intending to stay HoH and get rid of Dakota) and Abbed nominated Serviano and John. John decided to self evict after Abbed had told him that he had to nominate him so Abbed had to make a split second decision and decided to nominate Patrick next to Serviano. Abbed decided to use his exploitation of the votes to quickly gain somewhere around a thousand votes (he thought it'd be funny if he could beat Liz's twitter votes) but decided it was too risky and that he didn't want to make an enemy out of Patrick so fast so he spoke with him and decided to throw it. The second week was music week and Abbed decided he didn't want to win second HoH and didn't want to go through the effort of making a video, but decided to help Dashon in his to try and get on his good side because he knew he'd win. Dashon and Al won HoH. Dashon decided to screw with Abbed this week by telling him he'd nominate him and that he'd backdoor him. This led to Abbed making a lot of dumb decisions before he was actually put on the block. Even though Abbed decided that he wanted to play the game without making enemies he developed an intense hatred for Dashon Serviano and Dashon won HoH with Dashon putting up Serviano and Abbed first for elimination in the competition. Abbed didn't feel so good about this week but knew he probably at least had Serviano, and was good enough at exploiting the votes that he could give him the win in the Battle of The Block so he'd be safe.